


Magnified

by graco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graco/pseuds/graco
Summary: Yuuri lost his glasses. And flushed his contacts. Good job dude





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned on making this multiple parts, but i changed my mind. I deleted the last work and combined the two parts! Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Imagine if Person A wore glasses/contacts and had really bad eyesight. Then one day, something happens to their glasses/contacts, either they get broken or get lost, so Person B keeps having to get up close for Person A to see them. Bonus if the close proximity lets them sneak in wee kisses.

Everything was blurry. Everything. 

 

“AAagh, Viktor!! Have you seen my glasses?? My contacts are down the drain and now I can't find glasses either,” Yuuri clamored from the bathroom in a stressed tone

 

“Hm, no, sorry honey, I think you may have to go without them for a bit, until we can get you replacements” his husband said, attempting to calm him down. 

 

“I g-guess so.”

 

The rest of the day was more than stressful for the brown- and now blind-eyed boy. To almost cutting his fingers off trying to make lunch, and accidentally pressing on a pop up ad that linked him to some outrageous click bait page, the whole day was full of dangers. 

 

After the precarious preparation of dinner, Yuuri and Viktor sat and ate, just the two of them. 

 

“I-I’m sorry if it tastes bad, I tried my best..” the younger said, his voice getting softer and softer. 

 

“It's great, all of your food is great,” Victor quietly beamed, a small smile on his face. “Have you been doing ok without your glasses?” 

 

Yuuri looked small, and frustrated. He knew he shouldn't really get that worked up about this, but not being able to be his best in front of Victor bothered him. A lot. 

 

“Well obviously not. Hell, I can't even see you right now while I'm talking to you and you're sitting right in front of me!!” He said angrily, though unintentional. “I'm… I'm sorry. This is just kind of hard for me, it's kind of childish to get this worked up about something so small..” tears started welling up in his eyes. 

 

“Aww it's ok, it's only be for a little bit, I swear ok? And if you can't see me I just guess I have to get closer!” Victor said with an optimistic tone. 

 

He pulled Yuuri close, until there was nothing between them. He rested his forehead on his and their noses touched just a little bit. He gave the brown haired boy a soft peck on the cheek. 

 

“Can you see better now?”


End file.
